


Sharing Breath

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotica, Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Nudity, Poetry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breathe in the breath of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Breath

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
We are no longer in our familiar surroundings.  
  
No duty to perform that is required of us.  
  
It is a fantasy that we create in our minds.  
  
A place of rest and play.  
  
As one soul breathes in the air of life.  
  
The other shares it willingly.


End file.
